


Together Again

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: But a moving on fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I couldn’t think of a good title for this, Mostly Canon Compliant, Ugh, Weddings, WinterShock - Freeform, all the feels, not a fix it, some timeline tweaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Bucky and Darcy haven’t seen each other in years, but meeting again at a wedding brings back feelings...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Two years after the defeat of Thanos and humanity was still in chaos as people struggled to readjust in the aftermath of the Snap and then the Return. For one group of people, the Return of those billions of souls had come at a very high price, leading to the loss of two of them and the retirement of two more. Even though she no longer worked around the Avengers, Darcy Lewis felt the loss keenly. Tony Stark, despite his many flaws, had been a good friend and had been her friendly foe in many a prank war when she and Jane had lived in Avengers Tower for a year. Her heart hurt for Pepper and Morgan and she’d sent a sympathy note along with some old pictures she thought Pepper would appreciate. 

Natasha’s death had really knocked Darcy down hard, having become close with her over the years. The Black Widow was the only one of the Avengers she’d kept in contact with since the Sokovia Accords had caused the split in the squad. She’d been vehemently against them and as such had left in high dudgeon when Stark signed and tried to kill her then boyfriend. Sure he had a right to be upset over HYDRA murdering his parents, but Bucky hadn’t had any choice in the matter and already blamed himself enough. In the end, despite all her declarations that she wasn’t going anywhere and she would love him no matter what, they were forced to put their relationship on hold due to so many people wanting him dead. 

Natasha had been the one to let her know Bucky had gone into cryostasis and comforted Darcy as she cried after the Snap, when her heart had been utterly broken. Natasha was an awesome fighter, but an even better friend and Darcy had learned some very useful self defense moves from her that she’d put to good use a few times. 

Last year, when the news of Steve Roger’s passing hit the papers, Darcy cried again and wished she could be there for Bucky. She watched the funeral on TV, eyes misting over as Sam and Bucky eulogized their friend. He was holding it together well, but Darcy knew him well enough to see the pain he couldn’t conceal in his eyes. She’d thought about trying to contact him, but had chickened out each time. 

When she received an invitation to Sam and Sharon’s wedding, she was very surprised, not really thinking she’d be considered close enough to warrant one, but hey, it had been way too long since she’d seen any of the old gang, and Darcy decided that it was about time they had something to celebrate. She totally wasn’t thinking about Bucky being there and she totally didn’t go buy a new bright blue dress that would make an impression. It was nice to have something to look forward to for once. 

The wedding was held in a quaint little chapel in Virginia and Darcy did a lot of reminiscing on the drive down. She thought about Jane and Thor and dark elves and jack-booted thugs, and pop tarts and science binges. She thought about Loud games of Apples to Apples with the whole crew of Avengers and karaoke battles against Clint and Natasha. Most of all, she thought about Bucky and his smile and his kisses and their midnight talks and the charming little ways he’d won her heart. She’d briefly tried dating again after him, and the guy had been very nice, but Darcy soon realized she wasn’t ready to move on and had broken things off. 

_She first met Bucky when some idiot tried to mug her on the street right in front of Stark tower and she’d been forced to use her newly acquired self defense moves on him since her taser wasn’t on her._

_The man was groaning on the ground when Steve and his mysterious friend arrived on the scene._

_”Nice job, Darcy,” Steve complimented her with a grin, restraining the fool writhing on the ground._

_”You okay, miss?” Asked the very, very attractive man beside Cap. He’d been scanning the area warily until he’d been satisfied there were no more threats around._

_”Much better now,” she said rather breathlessly, trying and failing not to stare at him. “And who might you be, helpful stranger?” She asked._

_”James Barnes, at your service,” he’d replied. “Friends call me Bucky.”_

_Her face lit up. “You’re Steve’s friend? I’m so happy he found you. He talks about you a lot.”_

_”Good things, I hope?”_

_”Some of them,” she said, smirking. “I’m Darcy Lewis: scientist wrangler and fledgling crime fighter.”_

_”I see that. Impressive work,” Bucky complimented her. “You’re sure you’re alright?”_

_Darcy smoothed down her rumpled clothes, suddenly feeling very self conscious around this incredible specimen of mankind._

_”Yeah. He was clearly a total amateur,” she confirmed, scornfully turning up her nose at said mugger. “Normally, I’d just use my taser. Much less messy that way.”_

_Bucky’s eyebrows had gone up, then he’d looked her over and grinned._

_”I like you already, Miss Lewis. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.”_

_”Call me Darcy,” she’d replied, cheeks turning pink at the interested tone in his voice. “And I hope we will.”_

The Wedding morning dawned bright and clear and Darcy indulged in some extra pampering, a bubble bath and a pedicure, before she got dressed. She preened a little bit in front of the mirror, very satisfied with how the dress flattered her curves. 

“I wish you could be here to be fabulous with me, Nat,” she said aloud wistfully. “It would be like old times.” 

She carefully fastened her gold lightning bolt necklace around her neck, which had been a birthday gift from Bucky and was much treasured. She knew it was risky to hope he was still interested after all this time, but who knew when she’d get another shot? 

As they’d all learned recently, life was too short to not take the chance on love. 

“Darcy Lewis? Long time no see, partner in crime!”

The first person to greet her when she arrived at the wedding was none other than Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye and one of the most prolific pranksters ever.

“Clint! How are you?” She exclaimed, returning his friendly hug. He looked so much more careworn than she remembered, but there was still the old easy friendliness that he’d always shown her in his smile. 

“Ornery as ever,” he replied with a smirk. “Glad you could make it. I know of someone else who will be even more happy to see you.” 

He winked at Darcy and she blushed.

“You think so?” She hedged. “I couldn’t blame him if he’d moved on. It’s been quite a while.”

Clint chuckled and shook his head. 

“You’ll soon find out,” he said mysteriously.

Sam sure cleaned up good, she thought fondly as the groom made his appearance, very dapper in his tux. Her eyes scanned the line of groomsmen before she did a double take when she finally recognized Bucky. The hobo hair was gone and he looked much like he did in the old pictures in the history books. It was really different, but she liked it, oh yes she did. Boy did he rock that tux. _Wait, he’d seen her!_ She could see the shock register on his face for a moment and then he smiled that completely adorable grin she knew and loved. That was a good sign, and the wink he aimed at her an even better one. 

She finally dragged her gaze away when the bride made her appearance and was swiftly rendered a teary mess as Sam and Sharon exchanged vows. Darcy always cried at weddings, ALWAYS, and she’d learned to always have a stock of tissues in her clutch and wear the most waterproof mascara. This time, the tears were very bittersweet as thought about the people who weren’t here to see this. Steve would have been so proud and Tony would probably be teasing Sam obnoxiously, until Nat silenced him with a death glare. 

When the bride and groom kissed, she clapped and cheered through the mist of tears, still struggling to compose herself even after the recessional. 

“You okay, Darce?” A concerned voice that she hadn’t heard in way too long asked suddenly. 

Darcy wiped her eyes again and noticed she was one of a handful of people left in the pews and Bucky Barnes was standing in front of her, looking even better up close. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said, trying to be coy and failing utterly. “I always cry at weddings and then I made myself sad thinking about Steve and Nat and, well, it snowballed from there,” she said with a sniffle. “I got all pretty hoping you’d be here and I would blow your mind and now I see you here and real and alive and I’m a walking tear duct.”

“But You’re just as beautiful as ever, doll,” he said in a low tone. “I’ve…….. missed you so much.” 

She didn’t know who moved first, but they were soon in each other’s arms, holding on for dear life, tears trickling down both their cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she muttered into his chest. “But what did you do to your hair? Get tired of the man bun?”

He chuckled shakily. 

“That…...and other reasons,” he said, letting her loose so they could see each other better. “You Like it?”

Darcy hummed and pretended to consider it. 

“It’s definitely different, but it shows off that magnificent jawline of yours and your gorgeous eyes, so I’d say, yes, I do like it.” 

“I see you’re still wearing the necklace,” he observed, wiping away the fresh tears on her cheeks. 

“I am,” Darcy smiled tearily and blushed at the very appreciative look he’d just given her. 

“Does that mean you might still be……?” He trailed off, looking unsure all of a sudden.

“In Love with you?” Darcy supplied boldly. “Yes. And I was hoping......I know this is a long shot.....I understand if you’ve moved on and all....hmmmmph!” 

Darcy’s nervous babbling was cut off by Bucky’s fervent kiss, which very quickly told her everything she wanted to know. He’d always been a fabulous kisser and the reunion made it all the more intense, leaving her shaky-legged and breathless.

“The feeling is mutual, Doll,” Bucky assured her when he had his breath back. “Stevie saw me moping and tried to help find you after everything, but you’d disappeared. Guess Sam and Sharon had better luck.” 

Darcy grinned. “Never underestimate the tenacity of a Carter. They WILL hunt you down. Speaking of which, we’d better go congratulate the happy couple. Believe me, I’m not done with you, Mr. Barnes, not by a long shot.” 

Bucky smirked at her suggestive tone and they ambled over to express their well wishes. 

“It’s about time, Barnes,” Sam grinned, clapping Bucky on the back. “Couldn’t stand the endless pining.”

“Shut up,” Bucky retorted. “You were just as bad, man.” 

“Thank you for coming, Darcy,” Sharon said as she hugged her. “I hope you’ll forgive the sneakiness. It was for your own good, you know.”

Darcy laughed. “Of course. It’s so nice to be able to celebrate again. You two are ridiculously cute.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and memories!

At the reception, Darcy was seated at a table with several of Agent Coulson’s team, whom she’d met several times before when Agents Fitz and Simmons had done Science! with Jane. The conversation was good, but her eyes kept straying to Bucky, seated at the head table. 

“See something you like, Lewis?” Mack asked her teasingly.

She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Maybe,” she said coyly. 

“Didn’t know you were into the vintage men,” he said. “But hey, no judgment from me.”

Darcy let out a huff. 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve dated plenty of modern assholes. In this case, older equals WAY superior, and that’s all I’m saying about that.” 

Bucky claimed her for a dance as soon as the floor opened up and soon they were swaying in each other’s arms. 

“So how are you doing with everything that’s happened?” She asked him. “When I saw you on tv at Steve’s funeral, I wanted to jump through the screen and hug you forever.”

“Some days are better than others,” he admitted, eyes growing sad. “But Steve got to live the life he fought for and I can’t begrudge him that. Miss the punk like crazy, though. I’ve been trying to figure out how I fit in this new reality without him.”

“Did the cryostasis help with the whole Hydra brain scrambling?” She asked hopefully. “You look more relaxed than I remember.”

Bucky smiled down at her. 

“Sure did, doll. Between that and Wakanda, I finally can trust myself again. When we dated back then, I always had this fear in my mind that I’d snap and hurt you somehow.”

“But you didn’t,” she reminded him softly, eyes shining up at him trustingly. “But to this day I can’t stand to hear the word snap,” Darcy told him with a shudder. “Worst day ever!! I had a total meltdown on poor Nat when she told me you were......dusted.” 

He sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

“I’m sorry, doll,” he said ruefully. “I remember wishing I could have seen you one last time. I don’t ever want to leave you again.” 

Darcy’s throat was clogged too much emotion to speak, so she leaned up to kiss him again. 

“What have you been up to, Darcy?” He asked. “Still wrangling scientists?”

She shook her head. “Nope. Jane and I went our separate ways shortly after the battle for earth. Now I’ve been working as a receptionist in a psychologist’s office and fostering dogs on the side. It’s a cuddly and satisfying hobby.”

Bucky grinned. “That sounds like you. You always did stop to say hi to every dog that crossed your path.” 

“Yup. Plus, after everything that happened, I was kind of in need of the furry comfort. I kind of retreated from social life for awhile. Just didn’t have the heart for it.”

Bucky nodded understandingly and pulled her a little closer to him. Darcy sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Remember the first time we danced?” She asked, the warm memory bringing a smile to her lips.

“Do I ever,” He said slyly. 

_Darcy and Jane were celebrating a major science breakthrough and were blaring Beyoncé in the lab when Steve and Bucky happened to be passing by, stopping in amusement at the sight of the two women dancing with wild abandon. Darcy had locked eyes with him and beamed enticingly._

_”Get over here and dance with me, soldier!” She ordered, pointing at Bucky. “Show us what you’ve got!”_

_Bucky had gaped at her, stunned that this gorgeous woman, whom he’d barely spoken to before was issuing such a command._

_”C’mon,” she begged, turning a pair of vivid blue eyes on him in a fine puppy dog impression. “I promise I won’t get fresh.”_

_”Don’t think I could keep up with you, doll,” he’d told her. “Slow dancin’s more my thing.”_

_Darcy had shrugged and switched the music._

_”I can work with that,” she’d stated. “Now come here.”_

_”Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said obediently, shooting the grinning Steve a quelling stare on the way by. Darcy had cozied right up to him and chattered away happily about their scientific breakthrough. He barely understood a word she said, but was completely captivated by her. By the time it was over, he was determined to see her again._

“You know, during the dark time of Darcylessness,” Bucky mused, causing her to snort and smile, “I used to listen to all those cheesy songs I used to give you crap about when we were together. Brought back happy memories even when I had no reason left to smile.”

“Even Call Me Maybe and Shake It Off?” She inquired, with an expression that was half disbelief, have grin.

Bucky wrinkled just nose, but nodded. 

“Don’t you dare tell Wilson. He’s enough of a pain in the ass as it is.” 

“I solemnly swear,” she promised, blue eyes dancing in glee. 

“What was your favorite song?” She asked. 

“I liked Fight Song because it reminded me of your determination and feistiness and it was kind of inspiring to me, the whole part about taking back my life, ya know.”

Darcy nodded. “Nice choice. Any others?”

“I’d have to say Memories is my favorite,” Bucky said, a far off look in his eyes. “Kinda hits home, especially now.” 

“Yeah, it really does,” Darcy agreed sadly. “I can see how that would mean a lot to you as your own memories came back.” 

They swayed silently for a couple minutes, each lost in their thoughts. Bucky was remembering the talk he’d had with Steve when he and Darcy had begun to get serious. 

_”You think she’s the one, Buck?” Steve had asked during their run one morning after a particularly amazing date that had Bucky in a very good mood._

_”Yeah, punk, I think she is,” he’d admitted. “I’ve never felt this way about a woman. It’s kind of terrifying, but in a good way.”_

_Steve’s grin was huge as he affectionately clapped his friend on the shoulder._

_”I’m really happy for you and I’m ready to offer my services as best man. Darcy’s a great gal and clearly good for you.”_

_Bucky chuckled. “It’s a bit early for that, but I’ll take your offer into consideration, Stevie.”_

When the music ended, the DJ announced the bouquet toss and summoned the single ladies to the vicinity of the bride.

“Ohh. Looks like I’ve got a mission to complete,” Darcy said excitedly as she slipped out of her heels and handed them to him with a very sly look in her eyes. “BRB.” 

Normally, this was her least favorite part of a wedding reception, but today Darcy was motivated and in it to win it. She timed her leap perfectly with the toss and came down with the prize, lifting it up in triumph as cheers broke out around her.

“Impressive, Lewis,” Sharon congratulated her. “Make sure we get an invitation.” 

“Oh, you will,” she replied cheerfully, even as she blushed. Clint high-fived her enthusiastically. 

“Great form. Nat would be proud,” he said. 

“I hope so, Hawkguy. She trained me well,” Darcy said softly, wishing yet again she could have her other favorite assassin back, but refusing to let it derail her happiness. She knew Nat would be thrilled for her. 

_”What’s up with you and Barnes?” Natasha had asked one day after they’d finished a grueling workout that involved Darcy being knocked on her butt about twenty times._

_”What do you mean?” Darcy asked innocently, wiping the sweat off her face. She was gonna be so sore tomorrow, but it had been worth it, and she’d been able to give Nat much more of a fight than she had before, so she was making progress._

_”You know what I mean. You too look at each other like lovesick children and the flirting I happened to hear the other day was quite impressive. It’s clear you’re interested in each other.”_

_Darcy sighed. Trying to deny it to a spy was completely useless._

_”Okay, yes, he’s super hot, and yes I have many inappropriate thoughts about him, and he can be incredibly charming, but he’s got a long recovery ahead and I don’t want to interfere or get Steve all mad at me for hurting his Bucky Bear.”_

_Natasha gave a snort of amusement._

_”Number one, being with you has clearly been helping his recovery. You make him smile and laugh in a way he hasn’t in a very long time. Number two, I highly doubt you would ever purposely hurt James. If that were the case, Steve would be the least of your worries. I really think you should ask him out.”_

_”What if he says no?” Darcy worried. “I know he doesn’t want to leave the tower just yet.”_

_”There are ways to date without leaving the tower. You are incredibly creative and I’m sure you will think of something. Trust me, he will not say no to you.”_

_As usual, Nat turned out to be right. The first date went so well, Darcy sent her friend chocolates as a thank you._

She practically swaggered back to Bucky, holding forth the bunch of calla lilies with much glee. 

“You trying to tell me something, doll?” He teased, looking at her very flirtatiously. She gave him a similar look then said coyly, “Just letting you know my intentions, Mr. Barnes. I’m not letting you get away again.” 

He pulled her close again, and her breath caught at the look in his eyes.

“And what other intentions do you have for me, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Oh, I think you know very well, babe,” she purred, reaching up to kiss him again.


End file.
